


A Prince and a Dragon

by Fallingstarflowers



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingstarflowers/pseuds/Fallingstarflowers
Summary: Hi! So I decided to try and write something for these two because I’m currently obsessed with them. Sorry if my writing isn’t the best, I’ve been trying to practice and write my heart out! Dragonfruit is my OC and references of her are here! whitedragonfruit.tumblr.com





	1. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I decided to try and write something for these two because I’m currently obsessed with them. Sorry if my writing isn’t the best, I’ve been trying to practice and write my heart out! Dragonfruit is my OC and references of her are here! whitedragonfruit.tumblr.com

A kingdom far to the east lay between mountains and peaks, where many cookies lived and enjoyed their lives. The kingdoms name was the Choco kingdom and it’s ruler was a prince by the name (and flavor) of Dark Choco, with his little sister White Choco as princess. Dark was more of an adventurous man and one with a brave heart, White Choco on the other hand practiced fencing and keeping her kingdom safe. Their two other siblings, Pink Choco and Mint Choco lived in the other kingdom, the Cookie kingdom. 4 Choco siblings to rule a whole kingdom was a bit of a mess having to split power 4 ways, so the family split in half and went their separate ways.

Many years later, the prince took his jelly horse and decided to head out into the country part of his kingdom where farmers and ranchers lived. A particular farmer lived out in the Toffee forest where they grew seasonal crops and raised your typical farm animals like jelly cows, pigs, chickens and more. When the prince made his way to the farm, he hopped off his horse and started walking towards the cabin house door. “Hello? Is anyone home?” Dark Choco stood at the door for a minute before making his way around the side of the cabin, stopping at a fence with a big gate. “Dragonfruit? Are thee out there?”

The royal cookie opened the gate and walked through, looking at the ground and seeing the abundance of almost ripe and fully grown crops, noticing along the fence there were berry bushes. He picked a few strawberries and popped one into his mouth, the sweet taste of spring reminded him of his younger years. “Just a second!” A female voice shouted and the voice seemed to have been from inside the shed. Dark Choco tried to avoid stepping on the crops and made it to the shed without stepping on a single leaf. Peering inside he saw the familiar pink and green hair that was tied in a ponytail, the cookie moved swiftly as she placed jars of honeys and jams on the shelves. “The market is this Saturday and I’m fully stocked! I cannot wait for people to try my new strawberry mead!” The cookie placed the last jar on the shelf and stepped down from the ladder, turning to face the prince and wiped off her apron. “Oh! P-prince Dark Choco! It’s you! I-I thought you were Apricot for a second...” “It is alright Dragonfruit,” Dark examined the shelves and how everything was stacked so neatly. Cans, jars, bottles and tubs of items all from Dragonfruits farm. “You look like you are ready for Winter when it was just a few months ago.” The prince chuckled to himself. “A-ah yes, well last year was so plentiful and I barely needed any food because you kept inviting me over for dinner! You are too kind for you own good my prince.” Dragonfruit walked over to a pile of wooden crates and picked up one full of empty hard candy glass jugs. “Do you want to help me collect milk?” The farmer set the crate on a table and ushered the other cookie to grab his own crate.

Dark Choco grabbed his own crate and the two cookies headed over to the barn which was bustling with animals, several pigs started oinking hoping that the two had some carrots or corn cobs for them. Dragonfruit lead Dark Choco to the cows. Only four of them were inside the barn and the other two were outside grazing. “Luckily Lucy and Angela have already been milked because Mrs.Vanilla needed milk for her dozens of cupcakes. So it’s just the rest of the gals here!” Dragonfruit set the crate down and grabbed a bucket for milking, and opened the gate for Dark and herself to go in. “I’ll do it first so you can see how it’s done.”

Dragonfruit gently lead a brown cow towards a small platform that had a stool next to it. The cow took it upon herself to get on the platform and let the cookie position herself. The pink haired cookie set the bucket right under the udders of the cow and softly squeezed. Milk poured into the bucket and Dark Choco stood in awe, that’s where milk comes from?! “There, alright. You’re done Bella.” Dragonfruit finished milking the cow and sat up, letting the cow walk off the platform. The prince didn't want to try and milk the cows, Dragonfruit was more of an expert. "You can do it, I don't want to mess anything up." He leaned against the gate and Dragonfruit shrugged "Suit yourself my prince."

After the rest of the cows have been milked and the glass jugs were full of milk, the prince and farmer made their way to the cabin. “So, you do that everyday?” Dark Choco had both the crates in his arms. “Not really, sometimes I milk the gals every other day. Mainly because I don’t want them to go through the process all the time and it's exhausting sometimes.” Dragonfruit opened the back door of her cabin and let Dark walk into the kitchen before setting both crates onto the counter. “Welp, that was enough work for the day! Thank you so much my p-prince...” Dragonfruit slightly blushed as she finished her sentence. “What is the matter Dragonfruit?” Dark Choco tilted his head to the side slightly.

“I just um, wanted to congratulate you on your victory... You did an amazing job.” Dragonfruit scratched the back of her neck nervously. Dark Choco completely forgot! He was more focused on returning to visit his friend that he forgot about his triumph over the Pinata kingdom! “Ah yes, t-thank you. About that-“ He reached into his back pocket and grabbed a small envelope, it was pearly white with a golden seal on the back. “I um, would like to invite you to the ball I’m having. I'm going to announce it this evening, so hopefully people will show.” Dark Choco handed the envelope with both hands to Dragonfruit. Her baby pink eyes looked at the letter and back up at Dark before her cheeks became heated and she hugged the prince. “T-thank you so much!” But she immediately let go and bowed. “Ah, I’m sorry... I’m just excited that you are inviting me to something like this, I haven't been to a ball ever since you became prince...”

There was an awkward silence between the two before the prince yawned, “~ Well I shall take my leave, I hope I can see you at the ball on Friday night.” He opened his arms for a hug and Dragonfruit gladly accepted it, resting her head on his chest. “It was nice seeing you again darling, I hope you won’t be extremely busy that night.” “I hope so too.” The prince grabbed an apricot on the way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. “Goodbye Dragonfruit, I shall see you the night of the ball.” Dark Choco winked and closed the door, Dragonfruit was hit with a rush of excitement. She put a hand to her cheek, feeling how warm it was. "I shall see you too, my prince."


	2. Getting Ready

A few days passed since Dragonfruit and Dark Choco last saw each other, but this day was special... it was the day of the royal ball! After it had been announced many were excited to celebrate the siblings victory. With White Choco's wonderful planning and Dark Choco's excellent fighting they won against the Pinata kingdom. Dragonfruit had just picked up her dress from the tailor, using her saved up money for this exact moment. “You really think this is going to impress the prince? This isn’t really my favorite color...” Dragonfruit looked from side to side as she was wearing the dress. “Oh please, I know the prince's style and I know this will knock the filling right out of him!” Red Velvet Cookie stood off to the side and examined her work. “Trust me, I know you don’t like wearing white dresses because you feel like you’re going to get married... but! This is a nice cream white that matches his armor!”

“I guess you're right...” Dragonfruit blushed and thought about Dark's reaction to seeing her all dressed up. “So, how should I do my hair? We have about an hour before everyone is going to show up.” She faced the tailor and rested her hands on her hips. “Well you have that extra piece of hair on your left side, maybe my sister will put your hair into a wrapped bun!” Red Velvet turned her head to the side and yelled “CHIFFON! GET IN HERE!” and immediately a yellow cookie with a black apron on rushed into the room from the space next door. “What? I was about to go get coffee!” “Dragonfruit here needs hair and makeup done for the ball tonight! She will be seeing prince Dark Choco!” Red Velvet pointed her hand towards the other cookie. “The prince?! Oh darling I will make you look like you’re about to see Millennial Tree!” Chiffon cookie grabbed Dragonfruit's arm and quickly lead her off the podium and towards her barber shop. “I will give you cat eyes! Pearl eye shadow! Rose pink blush and put your hair in a braided bun!” Chiffon made Dragonfruit sit in a chair, grabbing two giant boxes. Opening both of them, one was full of makeup and brushes while the other was full of scissors, shaving cream and hair products. "Now sit back, relax, and let me do all the work!" Chiffon put a cape over Dragonfruit so her dress won't get ruined.

When Chiffon got to work, she was done in less then 45 minutes. No wonder she was the best in the kingdom because Dragonfruit looked like a goddess. “You look stunning! You’re going to make this night yours!” Chiffon flipped the chair around so Dragonfruit could look at herself in the mirror and her jaw dropped. “Oh my stars...” She tried to touch her face to see if it was real, but Chiffon smacked her hand away. “I haven’t put on the setting spray! Do not touch it!” She grabbed a small spray bottle and sprayed a floral scented mist on Dragonfruit's face. “There, now you don’t have time! Red Velvet has a carriage outside for you, so go! Go! You have to be there early to make sure no one else takes that prince away from you!” Chiffon ushered Dragonfruit out the door, and there was a small pearly carriage with golden trimming. A cookie opened the door and the inside was a deep velvety red and had soft cushions. She felt like a princess and sat inside the carriage. As it took off she waved at the Cake sisters and made her way to the castle.


	3. The Royal Ball

Cookies from all around the kingdom entered the giant ball room, there was tables full of food and drinks with cookies crowded around them. Dark Choco sat in his thrown next to his sister on the upper floor, he waited for the more important guests to arrive, or at least the most important guest. The farmer cookie he saw only a few days ago. His eyes perked up when he saw the familiar colored hair but his jaw dropped when he saw the rest of her. The dress, the makeup and her hairstyle. His sister giggled and nudged his shoulder with her elbow. “Go to her, she looks lost and nervous already being the farmer she is.” White Choco smiled at her brother and he gave her a small nod before leaning to his right and whispered to his guard. He got up and tried his best not to run down the stairs but slowly made his way down.

Dragonfruit held the small side purse she had brought with her, slightly clutching the strap out of nervousness. “Fairy rose champagne miss?” A butler held a small tray of champagne glasses and Dragonfruit grabbed a glass, thanking the man before he walked away. She took a sip and choked on it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Dragonfruit put her free hand to her mouth and coughed. “Oh my, I am so sorry Dragonfruit!” She hears the familiar voice and looked up and saw Dark Choco. “Oh no it’s *cough* okay! You just caught me off guard.” She straightened herself out and bowed slightly. “It’s so nice to see you, you look... No different, why would you wear your armor? Isn’t it a little stuffy in here?”

“No, but I did have a nice suit but that wouldn’t match your dress. It is... lovely, you look... lovely.” Dark Choco looked at Dragonfruit again, having to take a step back to fully take in her beauty. “Ah, t-thank you my prince...” She finished her drink and set the empty glass on a butlers tray as they passed by. They were silent again before Dark noticed how Dragonfruit was getting uncomfortable with the amount of cookies in the ball room. “Here, let’s go some place a little more private. There are too many people here...” Dark Choco placed his hand on her lower back and they walked towards a hallway. The prince found a painting of the previous king on the wall. He cautiously glanced around them before removing it from the wall to reveal a hidden door and Dark Choco pulled a key from inside his armor, it was attached to a necklace and he unlocked the door. “Ladies first” He held out his hand and Dragonfruit took it, hoisting herself up and stepped through the doorway. As she set foot on the other side, she noticed it was a secret garden with a big marble fountain in the middle. “This place is beautiful...” Dragonfruit looked around while Dark Choco made it to the other side, having a guard put the painting back on the wall. “Not as beautiful as you my dear” He closed the door and turned towards Dragonfruit.

“A-ah?” She was dumbfounded as Dark Choco took her hands. The two stood there and looked at each other “You’re gorgeous Dragonfruit Cookie, and I’m glad you showed up tonight.” Dark's face while slightly flushed and his eyes sparkled. “I-I’m happy that you think I’m pretty... but I... My p-pri-“ “Please, call me by my name...” “D-Dark Choco... I...” Dragonfruit wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Dark Choco placed his hands on her hips, they looked each other in the eyes before their faces came closer and closer before their lips touched. Their bodies got closer and Dragonfruit leaned back, making the kiss go deeper. After what seemed like an eternity they split apart, their eyes made contact before Dark lead her to a bench. "You're stunning my love, and I could not wait to be alone with you..." Dark put his hand on Dragonfruit's cheek. Dragonfruit closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Neither could I.' 

They sat together and held hands. There was an even longer silence between the two before the prince spoke up. “Dragonfruit... I’m, planning on going after the Strawberry Jam Sword...” Dragonfruit instantly froze and the mood of the area changed drastically. The farmer knew what he was talking about, the cursed sword where anyone who wields it will never return to their sane state. She grabbed his shoulders and slightly shook him “You are not going after that sword do you hear me?!” Dark's head hung low but Dragonfruit knew why he would go after the sword. His kingdom was becoming weaker every year and the Cookie kingdom was slowly gaining more power. “I know, but you realize our current situation. When we infiltrated the Pinata kings castle, I found the location of the sword. Apparently the king lost many guards trying to find it.” “You are not fucking going. Do you hear me?” Dragonfruits hair slightly raised as she spoke. Dark knew she was being serious when she curses. He knew the risks of him going especially Dragonfruit trying to go on the quest.

“Dark Choco Cookie... I... I love you so much and I know that the kingdom is slowly going into ruin. But for the love of Sea Fairy do not go after that sword. I do not want to lose you...” Dragonfruit scooted closer to the prince, placing her hand under his chin and tilting his head towards her. “Please...” She looked into his eyes. “I will think about it.” Dark Choco placed his hand on her thigh. They sat together before they heard the ring of the clock tower, it was already 8 o' clock. “We should head back in, I’m sure everyone is dancing by now." Dark Choco stood up and helped Dragonfruit up as well and lead her back to the ballroom. Dark Choco's brother, Mint Choco, was playing the violin and all of the guests were slowly dancing. “I managed to get him over here and play for the ball. No one can be as good as Mint.” Dragonfruit looked back at her prince and smiled softly. “It’s nice to see him again.” She fully turned to Dark and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Shall we dance?”


	4. Pressing Matters

“Princess White Choco, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Dragonfruit had her arm connected with Dark Choco's. Months passed by after the ball and the farmer and prince were officially dating. The royal siblings were having a small dinner party and the princes girlfriend was invited to share her story with the council and propose some laws to the council that will benefit the farmers and workers in the fields of the kingdom. “Dragonfruit Cookie, it is pleasure seeing you too. My brother always fawned over you and he can’t focus on his training anymore without thinking of you!” White laughed when her brother glared at her. “ _Ahem_ , well the party should be starting soon. We should take our seats.” Dark Choco intertwined his fingers with his lovers before they made their way to the large doors that lead them to the dining hall. A small cookie stood on the other side and spoke “Prince Dark Choco, Princess White Choco and guest Dragonfruit Cookie have arrived, everyone please take your seats!” The doors opened and the three cookies walked through and to their seats. White sat at one end of the long table and Dark sat at the other end, Dragonfruit taking the open seat closest to him. The whole Choco council sat at the table and looked at Dark Choco.

“Thank you all for coming here tonight, I know that some couldn’t have made it but there are plenty of cookies who will help bring this problem to an end. My beloved Dragonfruit Cookie is a farmer out in the Toffee forest, and there seems to be some problems that can be solved but are restricted by the laws of this kingdom. So please, let her speak of the problem and we shall discuss what happens.” Dark Choco turned to Dragonfruit and gave her a small smile. “My darling, the floor is yours...” “Why thank you your majesty... I would like to begin with what brings me to this party and why I am speaking to this wonderful council. While spring is almost over I would like to address the increasing amount of jelly deer in the forests. Their rapid numbers has meant that they need a lot of food for their young and then some, and this food is what our farmers have been growing this season...” After Dragonfruit’s proposal speech about how hunting season should be moved up earlier than usual and the council agreeing that they will set the plan in motion in the next month.

The rest of the night was full of dining, laughter, and drinking. Dark Choco finished his conversation with a cookie before turning his tipsy attention to Dragonfruit. “That was a wonderful speech sweetheart, I knew you were going to crush it.” He placed his hand over hers. “Thank you, my love.” She smiles but it faded when she noticed the mood change again. “Wait... you’re not going to-“ Dark Choco stood up again, and spoke. “There is also another reason why I gathered you all here today. I will be going to Dragon’s Valley and retrieving the Strawberry Jam Sword.” All the cookies in the room fell silent, looking at each other and then back up the Dark. “A-are you drunk my lord? Shall we get you some water?” White Choco spoke up. Dragonfruit got up and grabbed Dark’s arm. “You said you wouldn’t!” “But I am! This kingdom is falling apart, and we need to help it regain power!” “A sword is not going to help!!” Dragonfruit yelled, her volume seemed to have startled some of the council. “You promised you wouldn’t go...” She started to tear up.

 

Dragonfruit shook her head and ran out of the dining hall. Dark Choco stood by his seat and watched her leave the room. “Brother…” White walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I will be leaving Friday evening, gather our best men and prepare them for our trip.” Dark Choco said harshly before he stormed out of the dining hall. The room fell silent until the princess spoke “That is it for our dinner, thank you all for coming and I hope you all can get home safely and rest well.” The group of cookies left the dining hall and only White Choco and a few guards stayed. "I cannot believe he's doing it..."


	5. The Journey Begins!

The day had arrived when Dark Choco and the best soldiers in the kingdom were to embark on their journey to find the cursed Strawberry Jam Sword. The whole kingdom was in the town square, waving goodbye and praying the prince’s return. Dark Choco and his soldiers rode their houses down the pathways before stopping at the gate. The giant iron gate was raised and on the other side lay the free land on the Cookie world. A familiar cookie stood in front of the gate, her pink frosting hair swayed in the wind. “So, you’re leaving…”

Dark Choco hopping off his horse and walked to the other cookie. “I have to, I will return. But if I do not in 4 months, then please do not come for me.” He placed his hand on the cookies shoulder. “White Choco and you will be in charge. Please take care of the kingdom for me.” Dragonfruit started to tear up and hugged her lover. “Please come back as soon as you can… I don’t want you to succumb to the curse…” She buried her face into his chest plate. Dark Choco placed his hand under her cheek, making her look up at him before softly kissing her lips. After their lips separated Dark rested his forehead against hers. “I will, I promise.”

They hugged once more before the prince in his pearly white armor walked back to his horse, sitting back onto the saddle and looking back at his party of cookies in similar colored armor. “Let us proceed.” Dark grabbed the horses reins and moved forward, the soldiers following close behind. “Goodbye your majesty!” “Please be careful!” “Come back to us as soon as you can!” The kingdom shouted and cheered the group as they walked through the gate. When they could only see darkness as they passed through the forest at dawn, the crowd separated. Only Dragonfruit and White Choco stood as the giant iron gate lowered itself. “Please be safe my love…”

The Choco kingdoms group of soldiers and their ruler first made it through the Rock Candy mountains after a month, going through the Millennial forest and passing their enemy, the Cookie kingdom. "We cannot stop here or else King Cookie will come after us men! We must keep moving forward!" Dark Choco sped up his pace and took a different path, avoiding the main path towards the more powerful kingdom. The terrain soon changed from a deep green to a dark gray, the party was entering Dark Enchantresses territory. "Your majesty, did we perhaps take the wrong path?" A solider rode up next to the prince, speeding up his pace to keep up. "Unfortunately no, this is the only safe way towards Dragon's Valley. Even if we might encounter the Enchantress." Dark Choco made his way up a hill, then taking a sharp left. "This way men, we might be able to avoid the Enchantresses minions!"

Back in the kingdom, Dragonfruit tended to her crops. It was already mid-summer and many crops were in full bloom. "Ah wonderful, the melons are almost ready! The mid-summer festival is going to be-...Lonely..." Her mood instantly changed when she remembered that Dark Choco was gone, the festivals are more fun when he's there. "I guess it'll have to go on anyways..." The farmer sat up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. The sound of cicadas rang throughout the farm and the moo's of cows was heard. "I hope he is alright..." Dragonfruit stood up and grabbed her basket, walking towards the blueberry bushes and picked the ripe berries off their branches. The soft summer breeze blew her ponytail in front of her face. The thoughts of what the prince was doing right now worried her that she wanted to chase after them. But they were too far away to make it in time, the party was probably already halfway to Dragon's Valley. 

Dark Choco had drawn his sword and swung at the armored shadows, a few of his soldiers have fallen and the rest fought their way through the wasteland. "On wards men! We must make it towards the river!" Dark kicked his horse and it sprang into a sprint. "Your majesty! There is no bridge!" A soldier saw the posts and how the rope bridge was cut. "Then we must find another way! Quickly! Follow the canyon to the north!" The group ran away from the minions and followed the wide canyon upwards till the canyon started to close. "We must jump to get to the other side! Go go go!" Dark Choco let the soldiers pass and jump the space, one soldiers horse fell but the prince was able to grab the soldiers hand and hoist them to his side. The minions were getting closer which meant the prince had to jump or they would be broken and crumbled. The horse took a few steps back before running towards the canyons edge, jumping to the other side. When the two cookies made it, the minions yelled and tried to throw rocks at the two before giving up and returning to their posts. The others grouped back up before continuing towards the volcano in the distance, the air becoming thick and heavy with heat. They were so close.


	6. Dragons Valley

The several cookies made it towards a cliff and now the air was almost as hot as the Witch’s oven, they made it. Dragon’s Valley, a land full of giant jelly worms, lava, steep cliffs and most importantly the most dangerous creatures… Dragons. Dark Choco huffed and lead his horse down the rocky hill towards a small trail. “This way men, the sword should be this way.” Some of the troops gulped as they saw the jelly worms smile and swim around in the cola lava. It wasn’t long before they heard the roar of what seemed like a dragon. They all stood in silence on their horses and tried their best to carefully make their way to the volcano. 

White Choco had requested that Dragonfruit would come to the castle immediately. She had just finished packing the perfectly ripe crops and stored them in the shed. “White? I-I mean your highness?” Dragonfruit bowed slightly and wiped off her skirt. “What’s the matter?” She noticed that the princess had her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “The towns people demand that if Dark does not return in the next few days, they will leave the kingdom.” White Choco looked over the table that represented the whole map of the Cookie world. “What?! That doesn’t make sense, we’re perfectly fine right now!” “Yes but I am not skilled in trading and such other affairs Dark Choco partake in. You’re not either and Dark is important to us even if he doesn’t have the sword.” White looked up at Dragonfruit with very serious eyes. “The Cookie kingdom is planning to attack us.”

The roaring became louder and a few boulders came rolling down the volcano, the group had to make a break for it and avoid the avalanche of volcanic rock. “They said that there would be doors….” Dark noticed the path split into two and he couldn’t see ahead unless he went down the trails. “We need to split up. Leek, Licorice and Pickle, take the right side. Me and the others will take the left.” Dark Choco led the rest of his team down the trail while the rest of the group went to opposite way.  
The prince saw that the trail led into the cave and a giant lava pool sat further ahead if the trail continued. “It seems like there was a slide and the pathway was swallowed into the lava flow. We must explore the cave first…” Dark Choco got off his horse and looked back at his group. “Eggplant, follow me. You two stay out here and guard the entrance of this cave.” The other cookies grunted before facing the way the troop came from.

Dark Choco and Eggplant Cookie cautiously walked into the cave, the sounds of lava flow hit their ears as they saw the glow of torches. The two walked closer and closer and saw a giant door with sigils written on it. The door was covered in some kind of small sheets of paper that had the same sigils on it. “M-My prince... this language...” Eggplant put his hand on his sword. “I know, the Enchantress has the same writing by her tower... This is it.” Dark Choco put his hand on the door and noticed that there was a small thin key hole. “Do you think... my sword would fit in this?” He looked back at Eggplant “I think so my lord but, please be careful...” Eggplant drew his sword and so did Dark. As Dark Choco raised his sword and carefully put the blade of his sword into the keyhole. Suddenly the two felt rumbling and the door opened.

Dragonfruit held her hand to her mouth. “N-no way... Without Dark we’re...” “Fucked. Absolutely fucked. I know that I’m supposed to be the one who plans how our battles go but... Without Dark Choco and his army we won’t even survive an hour.” White Choco stood up and walked to Dragonfruit, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Please go home and rest, I assume that they’re going to be here in a few days so pack your things.” She left the room. Dragonfruit couldn’t help but break down in tears.


	7. Strawberry Jam Sword

The two cookies coughed the dust away and peered inside. Dark Choco stepped inside the room where the door led to, there was a black sword with a glowing diamond shaped gem on the hilt. "That's it..." He slowly approached the sword, it's tip of the blade stuck into a pedestal with a diamond shaped carving into the lava rock. Eggplant grabbed Dark's arm "Wait a second my prince, are you sure you want to do this?" His worried gaze looked at the pedestal and back at Dark. Dark Choco shook off his soldiers hand "Trust me, I know what I am doing." He turned back towards the sword and he could feel its power. With a few steps up the stairs Dark Choco could grab the sword and take it out of the stone. As he wrapped his hands around the hilt, storm clouds could be heard outside the cave and thunder struck. Dark grunted as he started to glow red and slowly pulled the sword out of the pedestal. As he was close to fully pulling the sword out, his left eye suddenly was hit by an invisible force. "AGH!" Dark Choco fell backwards with the sword in his right hand, the other was over his injured eye. "Son of a bitch!"

Dragonfruit immediately headed back home and went to her room before crying more and slowly falling asleep. She awoke in a pit of darkness, the rumbling of storm clouds woke her up. There was a dark figure with a sword that had a glowing gem in their hand and the figure held its hand out. Before Dragonfruit could grab the hand she woke up, breathing heavily. "Who was that?"

"My lord! Are you alright?!" Eggplant placed his hand on Dark's shoulder but something felt off. Dark stood up and his head hung low, jam dripped from his wound. "M-my lord?" Eggplant took a step back and another but he tripped on a rock. "D-Dark?" Dark Choco looked up and his eyes glowed red, there was a giant vertical cut on his left eye and jam dripped from it. Raising his sword up above his head and he spoke. "I am not your prince anymore." His sword came down and Eggplant jam splattered throughout the room.

White Choco was in her brothers room, looking at all the pictures he had of them when they were children. Pink, Mint, her and Dark were all sat on their fathers throne. She sighed and walked past a specific picture, it was more recent. The photo contained Dark and Dragonfruit watching the sunset on the beach. They were kissing but they were practically shadows and the sky was a beautiful pink, orange and purple hue. White smiled but felt a sudden pit in her stomach, what was happening?

Dark Choco stepped out of the cave with the sword in his hand. Both the soldiers looked down from their horses and noticed their leaders strange behavior. "My liege? Is everything alright?" One of them came off their horse and took a step forward before being sliced in half. "W-WHAT THE-?!" The other cookie drew his sword and stepped down but before he could swing, Dark separated the cookie down the middle. Both their flavor jams stained the dark rock below them. "Such fools, I am not your prince. He's under my control now." He stepped over the cookies corpse before taking the horse and riding off. He went back to the fork in the trail and saw jam splattered over the rock walls, and looked ahead and saw a tall figure with horns and a giant staff. Dark Choco bowed and placed the tip of the sword into the ground. "My my, seems like you have finally got your gift." The cookie turned around and Dark looked up. "Prince Dark Choco Cookie"


	8. Shattered Kingdom

The kingdom was empty, the streets had no one except for a single cookie as she walked to the castle. She had nothing left, her animals were killed for food, her crops were dead and rotten, her cabin was abandoned and had nothing except a single picture on the mantle of the fireplace. She sold everything and all she had left was the locket with a picture of a prince and her. The kingdom was empty, the castle was empty, and the halls were silent. A lonely princess waiting for her brother sat on a balcony and watched as a cloud of dust was heading towards the kingdom. That wasn’t any other cloud of dust, it was at least hundreds of soldiers on their horses, armed with bows and swords. The Choco kingdom will soon fall.

Thunder clouds covered Dragon’s Valley as the sword was pulled from it’s resting place. “My dark queen, it is nice to see you again… It has been a few hundred years.” Dark was still on the ground bowing to the cookie in front of him. “It is nice to see you too darling. It seems as if you had been pulled from your pedestal many times before.” Dark Enchantress gripped her staff and looked at the corrupted cookie. “Yes my queen, many had tried to handle me but none of them had survived a single day.” Dark stood up and looked at the crumbling corpses around him. “It also seems like the cookie who I control right now is the best of them all, it seems you must have found a good host for me.” He looked at his hand, covered in jam. “Of course, Dark Choco is the strongest cookie in this land. Becoming grand champion in many battles and even rising to the top and becoming prince of his father’s kingdom through war.” Dark Enchantress started to walk past Dark Choco. “You should find a place to stay, I am not suggesting my tower since many will know of your presence. We must let your power grow in this body before you let yourself be known, Strawberry Jam. So please, stay here if you wish or find some other place to stay.” She let her staff fall but it stopped horizontally, floating in midair. “I take my leave, goodbye Dark Choco and Strawberry Jam Cookie.” She sat on her side and flew off.

The sounds of rumbling became louder and the yelling of cookies was chilling. “Men, it was good knowing all of you. Please take care of yourselves.” White Choco was standing outside of a carriage with Dragonfruit inside, they both wore black dresses and had veils over their faces. A line of soldiers stood in front of White and they saluted while the princess got inside the carriage and rode off. The soldiers grabbed their swords and faced the front gates of the kingdom, protecting the kingdom with their last breath. Dragonfruit broke down crying, her love, her kingdom and her friends were gone. White couldn’t help but look back and watch as her kingdom grew smaller and smaller in the distance. 

~={+}=~

Years had passed and the kingdom was in ruins, the castle had been covered in plants, houses were abandoned and broken down, walls were crumbling, streets were empty and only one cookie had called it home. The sound of metal dragged across the ground and footsteps rang throughout the empty, dark halls. The cookies armor was dark as night and so was their hair, only two white streaks on their left side and cut to shoulder-length. They made their way to the throne room where holes in the ceiling shone light through the empty room. The cookie made their way up the stairs and sat on the biggest throne in the middle, sighing and setting their sword to the side of their seat. Their eyes slowly closed and they suddenly fell asleep. "You know I told you to stay." The cookie was standing in the throne room but... It was not as trashed as they just saw it.

The cookie looked down and saw that they were in shiny white armor and their hair was long, almost touching the ground. "W-what the..." They looked up and there was another cookie in a tank top, black pants looked at the other. "This place was ours you know, this whole castle. But you didn't listen and now it's in ruins." The mysterious cookie snapped their fingers and suddenly the room changed back to its ruined state. "What happened?" "That sword in your hand, you went after it and your kingdom was attacked. Your soldiers and your people were killed. This is your fault." The other started walking away but the armored cookie yelled "Wait! Who are you?" He saw the other turn their head to the side, "You'll remember soon enough." and when the cookie suddenly vanished, the swordsman woke up. He looked around and noticed the room was still the ruined throne room, but there was a voice in his head. "There's a cookie entering the kingdom. Go and kill them."


	9. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this story! I just haven't felt like writing recently and life has me in tangles.

The flaps of wings rang throughout the ruined town square and the source of the sound landed on the road. “It’s been so long, standing here is a worse than flying overhead...” it was a cookie, with pink and green frosting hair. Two small fruits on each side of her head, wings and a tail. Dragonfruit Cookie, the cookie who lost her wings in the oven but after finding the Witch’s cookbook she made her appendages. It was very convenient to travel. Dragonfruit felt like she needed to be here, that something was here that she needed to see. Quickly making her way to the castle, watching the ruins of shops and houses pass by as she flew up the hill and to the castle stairs. As she made it to the top of the stairs a chill went down her spine. The doors were already open but, there were slashes in them and the cuts were wide. “Someone has a huge sword...” Dragonfruit got more worried as she stepped over the rubble and walked inside the giant ballroom. “I remember this place.” Soda tears started to gather on her eyes. The memories of Dark Choco becoming prince, the ball when Dark came back from war and White Choco’s bakeday party. The memories faded when she heard the sound of clinking metal. At the end of the ballroom was the throne room where the king and queens thrones were.

The doors opened with a thud and a tall figure stepped through them. “Who goes there?” The deep voice rang throughout the giant room, echoing down the halls. “M-my name is Dragonfruit Cookie.” Dragonfruit felt like running but something felt off about this cookie. She heard that there was a dark knight living in the castle ruins and that they possessed the cursed Strawberry Jam Sword. “Why are you here?” The figure took a few steps closer and Dragonfruit saw a red glow from under the cookies helmet. “I used to live in this kingdom, I was a farmer... The prince fell in love with me, but he had to go find a-“ “I do not need to hear your sop story, leave. Now.” The helmeted cookie took more steps closer and held their sword up, the sword glowed red and the tip of the blade was pointed at Dragonfruit.

"Kill her. Now." The voice in the knights head spoke, but the cookie stood still with the blade near Dragonfruit's throat. "I-I'm sorry, I will leave. But please, can I... See your face?" Dragonfruit wanted to take a step forward but she knew it would be risky. "Excuse me?" The corrupt knight was brought back to reality and looked at the other with confusion under his helmet. "I want to see your face." Dragonfruit reached her hand up, she was shaking, not because of fear, but to see if her suspicions were right. "Do not listen to her, kill her." The voice spoke again but the cookie refused and slowly put down his sword. "I do not see why I need to do such a thing but after I show you my face, you WILL leave." He reached up and removed the helmet and he opened his one eye, looking at the dragon cookie. Dragonfruit's voice was caught in her throat, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was him.


	10. The Curtain Falls

She could not believe her eyes, there was no way in the Millennial Forest that the cookie standing in front of her was Dark Choco. “Y-you’re still alive...” Dragonfruit reached up to put her hand on his cheek, but the knight hesitated before letting her slowly rest her hand on his face. “I do not know who you are but it seems that we had some kind of connection in the past.” Dark Choco looked into Dragonfruit’s eyes, she had tears streaming down the sides of her face. He wiped the tears away with his gloved hand. “Of course you don’t remember, that stupid sword made you forget.” She pulled back her hand and looked at the sword on the ground, it’s aura making her shiver. Dark looked down at hid blade and noticed how the voice was now very quiet. 

He was tempted to pick it up but turned his attention back to Dragonfruit. “If I may ask, how do you know me?” He asked and slightly turned his head to the side, his hair moving to reveal the scar. Dragonfruit grabbed his hands and looked up at him. “Do you know who the prince of this kingdom was?” Dark shook his head, and she chuckled. “It was you dummy.” she sadly smiled at him. It took Dark Choco a second before a memory suddenly flooded into his head. A prince and a farmer who deeply loved each other sat at the beaches edge, the soda water up to their knees. The familiar cookie turned towards the prince and spoke but he couldn’t hear her words.

Dark immediately broke down and his grip tightened on the others hands. “There’s no way... I never had this memory... Why do I...” He put his hand to his forehead, moving his hair so he can look at Dragonfruit. “Why are you...” She simply smiled and said “It’s because the sword, the one who lives in it. He took control and in order to make you the Enchantresses pet, he had to turn you into a mindless monster.” The knight turned his head slightly to look at the sword laying on the ground. “If that is the case... Is there a way to get rid of it?” He looked back at the other and she shook her head. “The only way, is death. You were the lucky one to survive the swords power because you were the strongest. The sword is unbreakable and so is the curse, not even the Enchantress herself can undo the curse.” Dragonfruit led him to the throne room and he grabbed the sword, without giving it a second thought. 

The voice was incredibly loud but when Dark looked at Dragonfruit the voice was quiet again. “You didn’t have to grab it.” She led him to the ruined throne. He shrugged and sat in the crumbling throne. “I thought I needed to.” Dark Choco looked at Dragonfruit and they made eye contact before she looked away. “Is something the matter Dragonfruit?” He spoke softly and when he said her name it caught her off guard. She snapped her head up and had a surprised look on her face but it soon turned into a frown. Dragonfruit sat on the step near the throne and sighed, “I just... don’t know why you never tried to like... come out of hiding.” Dark Choco sat up “It was because people could have been hurt.” Dragonfruit turned to look at him “So? That would have told us that you were alive...” “Us?” “You’re siblings dummy.” His eyes were as wide as saucers. “S-Siblings?” He looked down at Dragonfruit in shock. “Yeah, White Choco, Pink Choco and Mint Choco. They’re your siblings.”

The knight sat back in the throne, his cold armor making him shiver. “Those people... I barely remember them as well... I don’t know what I would do if I saw them right now...” Dragonfruit got up and stood infront of Dark and put her hand on his. “Apologize. Apologize for leaving, for not saying anything, for lying.” She sat on his lap and hugged him. “And to me, apologize to me.” Dark sat there but slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his face in her hair. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left.” Dragonfruit sat up and cupped his face, “I love you so much.” and their faces got closer together, the kiss was soft and sweet but full of sorrow. When they separated Dark Choco hugged her again and whispered “I love you too...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for supporting my story! I hope to wrote more stuff like this in the future! ÓvÒ


End file.
